Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170202203502
"Man, Anna's very upset, am I right or what?" "Yup you got that right." "She finally got all of her missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at last ever since she had a closer, better look at the whole entire past of hers, especially all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers that is." "That stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie was the one who altered all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers in the first place after Elsa recklessly hit Anna in her head with her ice magic when Elsa herself should've watched wherever she was aiming at." "The reason neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to be Anna's sisters at all in the first place because worst of all, Elsa was the one who shut her out for past years ago even without telling her why." "Breha sure was rarely like that though. She was also the one who shut her out on some occasions, but the last time she did it was past five years ago but at least she didn't shut her out as much as Elsa did but at the same time she wished for Anna to know why but I knew she shouldn't, for her safety so she was the one who was dishonest with Anna about why she wore her gloves like Elsa did." "Some protectors they are, aren't they?" "Yup some sister friends they are too, aren't they?" "Yup but it's much better if her parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie did anything to save Elsa and Breha alongside their lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time, isn't it?" "Yup." "Sure neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to be isolated in Arendelle for a long time at all but Anna still could've at least gone outside to make any other friends on her own in order to rid of her loneliness back then before but no instead she just had to be isolated in Arendelle like Elsa and Breha anyway because she persistently wanted to revive any other good old days." "Both Elsa and Breha equally deserve to be just two and only sisters of Arendelle, don't they?" "Yup because they're obviously the royal ruler couple's favorite daughters, aren't they?" "Yup." "Her family deserves to lose her for good because they should've told her the truth." "Same goes for Grand Pabbie too." Neither of her parents nor her sisters, Breha nor Elsa deserve to be Anna's family at all, do they?" "No." "I can't even believe Anna's isolated in Arendelle together with her sisters, Elsa and Breha together at all, can you?" "No me neither." "Neither can I." "Nor can I." "I couldn't believe it either." "Nor could I." "Neither could I." "None of us could believe those three sisters of Arendelle are isolated in Arendelle together with each other at all." Meanwhile, Anna sobbed angrily even without saying anything at all because she did nothing but think of how unfair it was for her to having to survive the ice blast without any of real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers from the very start. "I'm sorry for what Grand Pabbie did to you, Anna but don't worry, you won't ever have to have any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers being taken away by him ever again at all, will you?" Anna silently shook her head no in anger, fury and rage but it didn't stop her from miserably crying in anger, fury and rage at all though.